The Story of Our Love
by Erin Alexis
Summary: REVISED!Have you ever imagined Relena as a mean person? Well, here's my take on it. UPDATE This may be the end, people!
1. Part 1: The Challenge

**The Story of Our Love**

**Part 1: The Challenge**

* * *

Relena walked down the hallway, her eyes stern. She was in Preventer HQ, and she was not in the mood. Her red heels made a click-clack sound as she walked. Relena's hair was up in a French roll. A single lock had come down. People in the hallway moved out of her way hurriedly. The thick red lipstick on her pursed lips shone as she passed each light.

At the end of the hallway, Relena stopped at a door. She heard total silence and turned around to see everyone watching her. They returned to their work quickly. Relena smirked evilly and opened the door.

Heero had his feet propped up on his desk. His hair was ruffled and he was looking every bit the part of the sexiest man in the universe. Relena smirked and crossed her arms. Duo was also in the room. He was working on his computer then he saw Relena. He immediately cut the game he was playing off.

"What is it, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?" Duo asked. Relena glared at him. Her blue eyes told him to back down. Duo did as he was told by Relena's look. She raised her hand.

"I want to know what incredibly stupid person forgot to mention the meeting to all of the delegates," Relena said. Heero just looked at her.

"Hn," was all he said. Relena glared back at him. Her left eye twitched ever so slightly, signaling that she was angry. Heero smirked slightly and looked at Duo.

"That's your secretaries' job, Miss Darlian," Duo said, just to irritate her. Relena did an almost perfect replica of Heero's patented Death Glare. Duo just decided to get up and leave. Relena grabbed the collar of his shirt.

" Fix it, Agent Maxwell," Relena whispered in the most dangerous tone Duo had ever heard. Heero just raised his eyebrows as the most powerful woman in the world walked off. Duo just stared back at her.

"Damn, that bitch is evil. She's worse than you," Duo said. He was rubbing his neck. He saw everyone part like the Red Sea when Relena passed them. He looked at her legs.

"She's not too bad in the looks department, though. But, Hilde still is the one for me." Duo walked back to his desk. Heero sighed and went back to his computer.

* * *

Relena opened the door to her brother's office. Zechs was kissing Noin, his fiancée. Relena frowned and sighed. She slammed the door hard, breaking the two apart. Noin laughed.

"Relena, this had better be good," Zechs said.

"Aren't you _**supposed **_to be _**working**_? All I want to know one thing, Milliardo. **_WHO_** forgot to inform the delegates of the meeting?" she raged. Zechs sighed and shook his head, looking maliciously at his sister. It didn't faze Relena at all.

"Oh, I was supposed to do that? I thought your secretary had it," Noin said. Relena glared at her. How she hated ignorant people. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the office. "Zechs, I hate to say it, but your sister is a bit on the bitchy side," Noin said.

"You think I don't know that? What she needs is a man," Zechs said. Noin suddenly got an idea.

"Why don't we set her up? You know, like send her on a date with someone," Noin said. Zechs looked at her apprehensively.

"Who would want to go on a date with the Devil's reincarnation? I mean, guys run with fear when they see Relena. It's not because she's ugly, either. It's because of her unbelievably rude and obnoxious attitude. Relena doesn't smile. If she does, it's because she has just ruined someone else's moment, day, or life," Zechs said. Noin nodded in understanding, wiping a strand of her loose hair out of her face.

"Who is the only one who can tolerate Relena?" Noin asked. The two looked thoughtful for a moment, and then they looked at each other, grinning mischievously.

* * *

Relena walked in her home. The place was as black as the night. There was a black leather couch, black flat screen, and the walls were even black. Relena sighed. She dropped her purse on the couch and walked in her all red room. She walked in the gray bathroom and turned the water on. The water was scalding hot, dangerous for any soft-skinned person. The Queen of Mean stripped and got in the bubbles. She sat as if the water was lukewarm.

"This feels so good," she moaned. As she sat, the phone rang. Relena sighed and got out of the bathtub. The vidphone was in her room. She sat down, in all her naked glory.

"What?" she answered. Zechs was on the phone.

"Oh, Relena, you're naked!" Zechs' eyes snapped shut. Relena sighed and wrapped a towel around her. She sat back down. Her hair was still in the perfect French roll.

"What?" she repeated rudely. Zechs opened his eyes. His rolled them.

"When was the last time you went on a date Relena?" he asked. Relena glared at him, raising an eyebrow. She thought for a long moment, then realized that she hadn't been anywhere since her high school days.

"Who wants to know, big brother? Surely you don't want me to go on one," she said. Relena frowned as her brother avoided her piercing gaze.

"Relena, you need to at least date someone. The press is calling you names and you're reputation is in jeopardy," Zechs said.

"Milliardo, I don't date. End of story." Relena hung up and sighed. She went back to scalding bath. "Men, who needs them? They live for one thing," Relena said.

* * *

**_AN: Hello. I will try to make this one more descriptive. As you have probably noticed, Relena is a self-centered bitch. Her head is swollen out of this world because she is the most powerful woman in the world and she's a mean cuss. Sayonara!_**


	2. Part 2: Deliver Us From Evil

**The Story of Our Love**

**Part 2: Deliver Us From Evil**

* * *

Relena opened the door to her office and saw Milliardo Peacecraft with his muddy Timberlands on her desk, hands behind his head, and basically doing what we call chilling. Relena stared at him, deciding carefully how to handle this situation.

"Get your fucking feet off of my desk, Milliardo," Relena said, her eyes blazing with fire. Zechs looked at her.

"You're chair is so much more comfortable than mine, Relena. I didn't appreciate you hanging up on me too much. The next time it happens..." Zechs began. Relena sighed and threw his leg off of her desk. She pushed him out of her chair and sat down and crossed her legs.

"And what exactly would you do, Mr. Peacecraft?" Relena asked, crossing her arms. Zechs shook his head, standing up and dusting himself off. He started for the door. Then Noin walked in, looking at the two.

"Hi, Zechs. Relena, you have a meeting with Delegate Watson for lunch at twelve forty-five at Newton Luncheon," Noin said. Relena glared at her and nodded.

"Affirmative. Zechs, I don't date. Guys are not my forte. I don't plan on getting married and, God forbid, having kids. It's unbelievably worthless. Love is for wimps such as yourself." Relena pulled out a pen and opened her desk drawer.

Zechs shook his head, his platinum blonde hair shaking. He guided Noin out and looked at her.

"I would've hit right her between her eyes. I've never seen such disrespect for others. Who the hell nominated her for this job? You need compassion in order to run the ESUN," Noin said, rolling her eyes. Zechs just mumbled something.

"I think we need back-up on this. Call all the Head Preventers except Lady Une into my office. I want them there in ten minutes, Lu." He kissed her forehead and started down the hallway.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Heero stood solemnly in the corner of Zechs office. Duo and Hilde sat on the couch talking. Trowa and Catherine listened idly to them. Wufei was shining his sword. Quatre was reading a wad of papers when Zechs walked in.

"Hello everyone. I have a request," Zechs said.

"What is it?" Duo asked.

"I need someone who is brave enough to date my sister," Zechs mumbled. For a moment, everyone just stared at him in disbelief. They all started laughing hysterically. Duo was practically crying. Hilde paused for a moment and saw the look on Zechs' face.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Hilde asked. Zechs and Noin nodded. Hilde looked at Duo and started laughing.

"Everyone knows that Relena doesn't date. That's common sense. She's too mean. It's like braving a terrible storm. Your sister has no empathy. It's like talking to a large brick wall," Catherine said.

"Well, Duo, I know that you can't, because you have Hilde. No one here is free but Heero," Noin said. At the sounding of his name, Heero looked up finally. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"There is no way I'm dating her. She's evil," Heero said.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Duo taunted. Heero shot him a Death Glare and he stopped snickering.

"C'mon, Heero. You and Relena were obviously made for each other. I don't know anyone else who can tolerate her attitude," Quatre said. Heero crossed his arms.

"I don't either, but this is Relena Darlian we are talking about, not Soleil Chang," he said. Soleil Chang was Wufei's younger sister. They were virtually inseparable. Quatre blushed a bit, and then he straightened up as Wufei glared at him.

"I say we let the onna rot in her grave. There is no saving this one. She's long gone," Wufei said, earning a glower from Zechs. Wufei didn't regret what he said, mainly because everyone knew it was true. A long silence ensued. Heero sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it," Heero complied. Noin and Zechs looked considerable happy. Heero rolled his eyes and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

Relena was still working on the many pages of work. Her eyes were starting to hurt from looking at the tiny black words. Noin walked in.

"Relena, there's this party going on tonight at Delegate Catalonia's place. I was wondering if you wanted to go," Noin said. Relena looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. She looked as if she was going to fall asleep right then and there.

"If this is a another attempt to get me to date, then, no. I don't want to go. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for lunch with Delegate Watson." Relena stood and dusted herself off. Noin tripped her up as she passed her.

"Listen to me, Relena. At least try to make friends," Noin pleaded. Relena resisted the urge to smack her in her head. Getting up from the floor which had greeted her so very openly, Relena glared at her.

"I have friends, Miss Noin," Relena retorted. Noin sighed and looked down.

"Relena, your idea of friends is the old geezers you see everyday in meetings. They could really careless about whatever you do. You run this. Have fun."

"Lucrezia, fun was taken out of my life a long time ago." Relena grabbed her coat and walked out. She was walking so fast that she walked into Heero, and he was the only one who fell. Relena glared at him and kept walking.

* * *

**_AN: What a bitch! She really needs some ass, if you ask me. But anyway, thanks for my first two reviewers, Amy-chan and Ley. Much appreciated. And if Camaro is out there, WUZ UP!_**


	3. Part 3: First Date

**The Story of Our Love**

**Part 3: First Date**

* * *

Relena sat looking at her watch. Delegate Watson was talking about something she was not particularly interested in. Sighing, she sat back and pretended to be paying attention. Relena glanced out the window. Her tightly pulled hair looked as if it was straining to be released. Delegate Watson recognized that look and gathered her things.

"Well, look at the time, Miss Darlian! I guess I'll be going now. It was nice eating with you." She rushed out the door, not giving Relena a chance to say goodbye. Relena sighed and paid. She then went to the parking lot. Fumbling with her car keys, a masked man came up behind her.

"Put the keys on the ground and slowly turn around, lady," the voice said. Relena sighed and turned around. The man's eyes softened as they realized who she was.

"Hey, you're that uptight chick on the television." His hands faltered for just a moment. Relena took advantage of this and grabbed his arm. She spun around, in the process, breaking his arm and laying him out on the ground. He yelped in pain. "You are _**MEAN**_!" he screamed. Relena kicked him. Security guards, fat security guards, came running. Relena crossed her arms and stood with her legs shoulder width apart. 

"Are you all right, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?" the security guard asked. Relena looked down and saw the man who had attacked her reeling in utter pain. To add insult to injury, she stepped on his hand of the broken arm. She pushed until she heard the satisfying crack of the bones in his hand.

"Well, I think that I'm okay, but the one who attacked me is a different story. I'm leaving. Get him to the hospital before I am compelled to break his other arm." Relena picked up her car keys and walked off.

* * *

Later that day...

Heero watched as Relena once again walked smack dab into him. This time, Relena went down. Heero stood triumphantly over her as she looked up at him. She seemed to be waiting for something. Finally, she sighed in annoyance.

"Are you not going to help me up?" Relena asked, trying her best not to curse. Heero raised his eyebrows at the most powerful person in the world. Relena was about to go crazy trying not to curse. Heero stood looking at the fallen woman.

"No," he simply said. Relena looked appalled by his answer.

"I could have you fired for just looking at me funny, Mr. Yuy. I demand that you respect me and help me up," Relena retorted, biting her tongue.

"Respect is given from which it is received, Miss Darlian," Heero said. Relena's frown softened for only a moment. Relena looked at him. What he said was true and she had a flashback of her knocking him down. Relena got up and dusted herself off roughly. They stared at each other for a moment. Relena brushed past him as she walked past him.

* * *

Around six that night, Relena packed up. Stuffing her folders in her briefcase, a knock came at her door. Relena turned as Heero walked in. Frowning, she looked at him indifferently.

"What do you want? I'm getting ready to leave," Relena said, trying to not say what she really wanted to, again. Heero just walked up to her and got in her face. He looked her over.

"You never wear your hair down. Why?" he asked. Relena looked steadily at him for a moment as he fingered a loose strand. Relena sucked in a breath, inhaling his scent.

"You're playing with fire, Mr. Yuy," Relena whispered a little more seductively than she would've liked to. Heero smirked and fingered her lips.

"I like it hot," he whispered, just before kissing her with all the passion in the world. Relena allowed herself to revert back into young, lively Relena. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Heero turned and picked her up. He sat her softly on the desk.

"Wait. What the fuck am I doing?" Relena said. She pushed him back for a moment. Then Heero went back to his former position. Heero shrugged as he unbuttoned her silk blouse.

"You run this world. Who gives a shit?" Heero said. Relena looked at him. Shrugging, she pulled him down with her.

* * *

That night, Relena slammed the door to her home. There was not a sound except the clanking of her stilettos on the floor. Trying to rethink what she just did, Relena poured a glass of Jack Daniels, and brought the bottle to her lips. She started chugging like there was no tomorrow. She walked to her room, bottle in hand, and closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, Zechs walked in Relena's condo. He saw a glass of Jack Daniels and looked around for his sister. She was nowhere to be found. The smell of alcohol as so strong, Zechs was getting woozy just standing there. He walked to Relena's room and saw a single hand poking out from the covers.

"Relena?" He walked up to the hand. Relena was under her covers, on the floor, and moaning. Her hair was amazingly still in the tight bun it was always in. The mass of arms, legs, and covers moved. Relena opened her eyes to look at her brother.

"Milliardo... I have a bad headache." She sat up. Her dress shirt was wrinkled. Her eyes drooped. She'd never been that drunk in all her life. The effects of Jack Daniels had taken its toll on the mighty politician.

Relena stood shakily. After wobbling for a moment, she looked at her brother, who knew what coming next. Relena dashed as quickly as her legs would carry her to the bathroom. Zechs heard the familiar sounds of gagging. He smirked and went to his sister.

"What time is it, Milliardo?" she said, furiously brushing her teeth. Zechs leaned against the threshold of the door. Relena eyed him in the mirror. "Well?" she said.

"It's exactly one hour until that press conference you have today along with Lady Une. You have exactly 59 minutes to get dressed and get sober and get to the building. Why did you just get drunk like that anyway?" Zechs asked. Relena shrugged and shoved him out of her room.

"Kiss my ass, Milliardo. I'll be there in 20 minutes," Relena said as she closed the door to her condo.

* * *

_**AN: Well, it got a little steamy in Relena's office, didn't it? We watched the master work. How will this effect Relena? Wait and see.**_


	4. Part 4: A Loss of Equanimity

**The Story of Our Love**

**Part 4: A Loss of Equanimity**

* * *

Relena walked in the office on time and not even a second late. Zechs saw her and wondered how on earth she did it. There were no traces of her previous drunkenness. Her hair was in a sleek French roll. Noin looked at her and followed her with her eyes.

"I thought you said she wasn't coming, Zechs."

"I never said that. I said she was incapacitated. I never said Relena couldn't put on a front. The girl is amazing. I envy that quality she has. But, I think something's bothering her," Zechs said as Relena slammed the door to her office. A minute later, Relena came out. She looked at Noin.

"Where is Lady Une?"

"Downstairs in the conference room, Relena," Noin said. Relena looked firmly at her, sensing the tone, but ignored it. She headed downstairs.

* * *

In the conference room, everyone was eating doughnuts and drinking coffee. Heero, Duo, and Lady Une were in there, talking quietly. Then Relena Darlian walked in and the happy mood quickly vanished. At that exact moment, a roll of thunder accented her arrival.

"Let's get this over with. I have better things to do than a silly press conference that you reporters will twist my words with anyway," Relena said, taking a seat in the head chair. All the reporters scowled at her and sighed, getting their equipment ready.

Then, Relena saw Heero. She shuddered visibly and looked out at the reporters. As the questions began, Relena kept glancing at Heero and he never took his eyes off of her. After the conference, Relena started to walk out. Heero grabbed her.

"What the hell do you want?" Relena whispered furiously. Heero blinked and looked at her firmly.

"What is your problem? I just wanted to talk to you," he said, a little annoyed with her shortness. Relena straightened up and crossed her arms. It was uncanny the way she just stood there.

"Well? I'm waiting," she said. Heero gave her a Death Glare that surpassed all others. Relena just stared back defiantly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a bitch?"

"I live to hear those words, my good sir. But not from the person who just fucked me in my own office. I did not expect that. Why did you do it anyway? Do you have any idea why?" Relena said, getting so close to him, she could feel the tiny hairs on his face.

Heero didn't even flinch. His breathing never faltered for a single second. Relena still stared defiantly back. They just stared at each other.

"No, I don't. But I'll tell you this..." Heero kissed Relena and surprisingly enough, she kissed back. He broke the kiss off, leaving a bewildered Relena. " ...I don't have casual sex." He promptly walked off after whispering those words. Relena just stood there with mixed feelings about that little exchange. She looked slightly dazed. She stormed to her office.

* * *

After strenuous paperwork, Relena's stomach made its distress known. She didn't feel like moving though. She sat back in her chair and sighed. She let her mind wander to different subjects while chewing on the end of her pen. The one that it just coincidentally stopped on was Heero Yuy.

Why did he take such an interest in her? Just by looking at Heero, you could tell that he could have any woman he so desired. He was gorgeous and knew that himself. It just didn't make sense. Then again, they weren't really that different from each other. They were very similar in the most anomalous ways. Could it be that she liked him a little? Or maybe that he liked her...

Relena was brought from her trance when she felt ink enter mouth. Her pen had bust in her mouth. It was utterly disgusting. Noin and Duo walked in at the same time when they saw Relena gagging.

"Spit, Relena. Don't swallow any of it," Noin said. She held out a cup and Relena spat like there was no tomorrow. Duo tried not to chuckle. How had a pen bust in her mouth? Was the Queen of Mean nervous about something? If she was, then their plan was working. They were getting to her yet.

"Thanks, Noin. I must've lost sense of consciousness. I got lost in my thinking and started chewing on my pen." Relena stood. She threw the cup away and went to rinse her teeth off, leaving Noin and Duo standing there. The two looked at each other when she was well down the hall and grinned profusely.

* * *

Heero walked out of the bathroom at the same time that Relena walked out. They turned and looked at each other. They just stared at each other until Relena cleared her throat.

"Heero," she said, nodding slightly.

"Relena," he said, following suit. Relena tried to walk past him when she noticed a piece of paper in his hand. She snatched it away from him. It was a worldwide tabloid with Relena and Heero's picture on the front. It was that heated kiss they shared after the press conference. Relena growled something very illegible and glanced and Heero.

"Is this why you kissed me?" she hissed. She punched him in the arm and walked off, ripping the paper to shreds. Heero stood appalled. He had just found that in the bathroom. He hadn't even looked at it yet. It was conveniently sitting in the stall where Duo had let him in...

Heero started a rampage down the hall.

"Noin, I'm leaving."

"Relena, you can't leave! You haven't finished signing those papers, you have three meeting left, and you..." Noin started following Relena. Relena whirled so fast on Noin, it sent some of her papers flying.

"Cancel it, damnit!" Relena said. Noin saw a single teardrop fall from Relena's face before she turned. Relena was so frustrated she just grabbed her keys and left, leaving Noin to wonder what was happening. She watched as Relena did a cross between running and walking down the hall, her bun straining to be set free.

* * *

_**AN: So, she does cry. WooooooooooW! That's awesome. I didn't know it was possible.**_


	5. Part 5: Death Threats and Death Glares

**The Story of Our Love**

**Part 5: Death Threats & Death Glares**

* * *

Heero burst into his office and found Duo talking with Hilde. Rolling his eyes, he reached for Duo's braid and pulled so hard, Duo fell back with Hilde on top of him, chair and all.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Duo asked. Hilde looked at Heero and saw a look in them she had never seen before. Duo stood, rubbing the base of his braid affectionately. Hilde crawled away from Duo and stood up.

"Heero, what's going on?" Hilde asked. Heero looked around and grabbed a pair of scissors. He reached for Duo and held his braid. "Heero, what are you doing?" Hilde screamed. Heero glared at her.

"Get out, Hilde, or I will cut off his braid," Heero said. Hilde obeyed quickly, and Heero returned to his victim. "You planted that magazine in the bathroom. You left it there, knowing I would get it and return it to you. Relena saw it. She's mad at me; **_VERY_** mad at me," Heero said calmly. Duo was still quiet after all of this.

"You mean to tell me that you actually like the bitch? You mean to tell me that the Perfect Soldier has a heart? You've gotta be kidding me." Duo laughed. Heero smirked and cut the rubber band holding his braid together. Duo whimpered. "Okay, you win. I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. The damage has already been done. I was actually starting to get through to her, but you messed that up."

"What the hell are you talking about? You never once took her out. Your relationship with her is nonexistent," Duo said, freeing himself from Heero with those words.

"It was more existent than anyone knows. No one knows what happened except me and her," Heero muttered quietly, but Duo heard loud and clear. His blue eyes widened.

"You fucked her! You sly devil you. I'm shocked and amazed."

"I never said that," Heero said.

* * *

Relena walked in her home and started throwing clothes off immediately. She was surprised that she had made it home. She was so frustrated that her vision was blurring constantly in an effort to keep from crying. As soon as she reached her room, she couldn't focus. She was dizzy. Relena passed completely out.

* * *

About an hour later, Relena heard beating on her door. She drowsily realized she was naked. She wrapped and see-through red robe around her and put on her underwear. Walking to the door, she opened it and saw Heero Yuy standing there.

"What? No flowers?" Relena said sarcastically and started to close the door. Heero put his foot in the door. Relena turned and looked at him.

"Would you listen for just a second? I'm honestly sorry, Relena," Heero said. Relena looked at him in a sideways glance. She turned toward him. Tears were in her eyes.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you..." Relena screamed over and over again. She beat on his arms as he held them out and the tears came. She quieted her yelling and cried into his arms. He thought to himself what could've made her like this. What terrible thing happened to her?

* * *

The next day, Relena walked in the office, still looking the part of the Devil's Mistress. She wore black lipstick and black dress. Her hair was up. Heero looked at her. Nothing had changed except the way she looked at him, or rather glared.

"Mr. Yuy, I would like a word with you after lunch. Ms. Noin, I want a full report of everything I missed yesterday during my leave." Relena gave orders. Her eyes changed when she looked at Heero. Noin and Zechs watched the way she passed him. If you looked at it in slow motion, you could visibly see the lust in their eyes, but only for a second.

"Are we sure that it's lust, Zechs?" Noin asked. Zechs really did not answer legibly, but he just wondered why she wanted to see Heero alone after lunch.

* * *

Relena was glowering all day. Then, after lunch, as told to do so, Heero came into her office.

"You rang, Miss Darlian?" Heero asked. Relena looked down, and then took off her reading glasses.

"Thank you, Heero. I was in a state that I hadn't been in so many years, I passed out. I was scared and ultimately alone. Technically, I still am. I have one question to ask you. Why did you suddenly take an interest in me?" she asked.

For some reason, Heero felt as if that was a death threat. He knew that if she didn't hear the answer that she wanted to hear, she would go ballistic and probably kill him. But, the answer she wanted to hear was not the truth. Heero was not one to lie, but back then, she did not intrigue him. Back then, she did not appear as beautiful as she was now. He never saw the real side of her. But, now, he has. He knows she is not the mean cuss she makes herself out to be. He knows that something caused her demeanor to change. He wants to find out what. He also, and most importantly does not want her to desert him.

So he will lie.

"I told you, I've always found you captivating. I wanted to get to know you. Everybody can't be mean all the time," he said, his voice never faltering or wavering. Relena smirked a little and put her glasses back on.

"Thank you," she said. Heero nodded and turned to leave, feeling as if he'd just killed the love of his life. Wait until she finds out the real deal.

* * *

_**AN: Omigod! What if Relena finds out? The next couple of chapters will lead up to the fight, the redemption, and the ... You'll just have to find out.**_


	6. Part 6: A Chance To Let Our Hair Down

**The Story of Our Love**

**Part 6: A Chance To Let Our Hair Down**

Relena walked around looking incredibly mean. It seems the happier she gets, the meaner she looks. Noin looked at her fiancée.

" Tell me, Heero. Have you been doing your job?" Zechs asked. I saw Relena looking at you funny. Taking in account that you looked at her the same way..." Noin said. Heero glared at her.

" Noin, I don't really want to talk about that right now." He mumbled sadly(or as sad as Heero can get). Noin sensed an underlying meaning in those words, but dismissed it as Zechs walked up. She knew something was wrong.

" The Catalonias are throwing yetanother gala. Yuy, why don't you and Relena go together? I'm sure she willfinally let that hair of hers down for that night."

" I don't go on dates."

" So what do you do? Have unprotected sex in each other's offices? C'mon Yuy. I'm sure she'd love for you to ask her." Zechs said. Heero thought for a splitsecond that Zechs knew exactlyhow he worked. Technically, that's exactly what they did. That's why it never appeared as if they said more than three words to each other.

Zechs hushed as Relena walked up to them. Relena regarded Zechs and Noin then looked at Heero. His eyes tried to avoid hers. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

" Heero, I need to talk to you. Milliardo, I heard something about a gala at Dorothy's. Is this true? Quatre mentioned something about it in Lady Une's office." Relena asked. Zechs nodded somewhat. Then he looked at his sister, smirking.

" But, you don't like parties. Why a sudden change of heart, little sister?" Zechs said sarcastically. Relena glowered at him, then produced quite possibly the fakest smile known to man.

" Why, big brother, whatever made you think I wouldn't want to go see Dorothy? She's such a dear." Relena said, with the plastered smile on her face.

" Then, yes, she is having a gala and all the delegates are invited. Including the highest ranking one. My goodness! That would be you, wouldn't it? You should go get a dress, my lady." Zechs turned to walk off.

" Ass." Relena said.

" Bitch." Zechs countered. Noin and Heero just watched this exchange. This proved that they did love each other.

" I guess it's a sibling thing." Noin shrugged and followed her fiancé. Heero went in Relena's office. Relena was looking out the window.

" Do you think I should go to that party?" She asked.

" I don't know. Do you think you should?"

" I'm not a party person, Heero."

" Have you ever been to one?"

" I don't really want to talk about it."

" Then don't ask me questions." Heero said. Relena glared at him, then smirked. He walked toward her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they sank to the ground.

Two weeks later, Heero knocked on Relena's door in a tuxedo. He heard a muffled answer he assumed was come in. He liked Relena's house. It was dark, mysterious. He liked a mysterious woman.

" Relena!" He yelled.

" I'm coming, damnit! Hold the fuck on!" She yelled. Heero rolled his eyes. She couldn't go six minutes without cursing. Then Relena stepped out. She wore a large fur coat and a red dress. She held the coat closed for dear life.

" Well, are you ready yet?" Heero asked. Relena reverted back to frowning.

" You know, I'm semi-drunk Heero. I had to be that way in order to get dressed and do my make-up. I also cannot be held liable for what I say or do. Don't make me kill you." Relena said, never loosening the hold on her coat. Heero sighed.

" Whatever." Heero said, opening the door for her. Relena sniffed and walked out.

At the party, Heero was giving the butler is coat and hat when he noticed that Relena's coat was hanging. He looked up and saw her standing there like a true lady. There was an air about her that said that this is what she used to be like. This is where she belonged. She turned and looked at him. Her red dress had a low dip in the front and was the same in the back. It sparkled a bit and set off the shine in her eyes. Relena had deep red lipstick to match and she looked like a princess. But of course, her hair was up in the bun. It was a high bun at that. A ruby band was holding it together.

" Do you think it's too much? I do. I feel like a stripper. I should've worn a suit." Relena said. She looked nervous. Heero smirked.

" You look fine, Relena. This is your chance to let your hair down. Get drunk. Have fun. You run this." He whispered in her ear and nipped at it a bit. Relena, who is semi-drunk, giggled a bit, then caught herself. Clearing her throat,she walked up the stairs and time seemed to stop as everyone looked at her. Dorothy walked up to her.

" Hi, Relena! What a pleasant surprise! I'm so happy that you came. Who is this on your arm? Is he a family friend?" Dorothy smiled at them. The first thing Heero noticed about her were her unbelievable eyebrows. They were weird. And they were dark brown while she was an obviously natural platinum blonde.

" Hi, Dorothy. This is Heero Yuy. He's a Preventer that works at my office. I guess you could say that he's a good friend." Relena said, smiling. Heero could tell that it was the alcohol talking. Hopefully, she wouldn't drink too much tonight.

" Well, let's get this party started, my lady." Dorothy said, her voice annoying the same tone in everything she said. She was almost as bad a Heero, not quite though. Relena nodded and went straight to the drinks. Heero followed her as she picked up a martini and downed it quickly.

" Was that really necessary?" He asked. Relena glared at him.

" Just because I'm dressed like a woman doesn't mean I can't drink like a man, Heero." Relena downed two more before going to mingle. Heero followed her and nudged her every time she was about to say something she would regret later on.

By 11:00, Relena was officially drunk. The clip she had been clawing at in her hair came out and her hair fell down her back. She was gorgeous with her hair down. By the time Heero got her to leave, he could tell she was close to throwing up.

" Hey, Heero." She slurred. That was about the sixth time she had said that exact line. Every time she said that Heero would answer:

" Yes, Relena?" This time, Relena looked sick.

" Pull over! Pull over!!" She yelled, opening the door. Heero came to an abrupt stop as Relena got out. Heero ran around the car and saw her holding her hair back. After throwing up everything she had consumed in the last six hours, she looked at Heero.

" Sorry." She whispered and got in the car. She reached for the coffee Heero had picked up and sipped idly. The car ride was silent until Relena threw the coffee out.

" That was expensive coffee."

" Oooo...a whole dollar. You're pockets are empty." Relena said, twirling a piece of her hair.

" Whatever."

" My hair is down." She realized. Heero smirked.

" Really? I hadn't noticed. Besides, everyone else was too drunk to either. No one will realize it was down. Just come to work with it up." Heero said. Relena looked at him.

" Well, I guess everyone needs that one chance to let their hair down." Relena smiled, once again in her semi-drunk state that the coffee had put her in. Heero just smirked and continued driving.

AN: Well, the next chapter will have major OOC for Duo. It won't be pretty. Technically, if you have a low tolerance for cursing, don't read the next chapter. But, you'll miss a major situation that could change the rating of this story.


	7. Part 7: Shock and Amazement

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 7: Shock and Amazement  
  
  
  
Relena walked in the office and saw that everyone was watching her. She had her hair back up. Her eyes looked unbelievably happy, but her face still held that same demeanor of a mean cuss.  
  
" Noin, why is everyone looking at me like I have forgotten my shirt or something?"  
  
" Have you seen the paper? There weren't any photographers there, but Duo did. He took a picture of you with your hair down and the dress you wore. Personally, I think you looked great. Duo must've sold it to someone..." Noin said as Relena slammed the door. Suddenly she realized something that never came across her mind.  
  
Why hadn't Heero told her an explanation about why he had a magazine with them kissing on it? Why didn't he ever answer her?  
  
Relena got up and walked down the hall. Everyone looked at her. Noin watched. During her stampede, she grabbed someone's paper. There was a certain determination in her mind and then there was something else. Something more like hurt. Relena kicked open the door to Heero and Duo's office.  
  
" What the fuck is this? Cameras were not allowed at this gala. Duo, you were the only person with a fucking camera. Who took the goddamn picture, damnit?!" Relena screamed. Heero glared at Duo, then back at Relena.  
  
" Relena, I don't know how that got there?" Duo lied. He smiled with all the malice in the world and looked snidely back at Heero. Heero's eyes twitched.  
  
" Well, how did it, Duo? Cameras are not allowed at the galas. How the hell did you take this picture? You're the only person I know stupid enough to try something like this. Duo, you're on probation." Relena turned to go. Duo was steaming. Relena turned to go when she heard something.  
  
" Why don't you ask Heero why he started taking such an interest in you, my sweet. Go ahead and ask him." Duo said. Heero, who had not said a word, looked at Duo with all the malevolence he could muster. It was way past Death Glare.  
  
Relena looked at Heero. He watched her. Her eyes watered a bit.  
  
" What the hell is he talking about? I thought I always intrigued you."  
  
" It was a task that you brother so graciously bestowed upon him, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. Your own family. Everyone knew about it." Duo said spitefully.  
  
Relena's face was trying in a desperate attempt not to start crying. She turned away from Heero. He got up and started to walk towards her. He reached out for her. Relena slapped his hand away. Her face was genuinely evil. She was frowning to an extent that it was almost a different person.  
  
" Don't touch me! Get the fuck away from me!" Relena yelled. She punched Heero square in the face. He fell back, his nose bleeding. Duo watched. Relena stepped over him. The heel of her shoe found his balls and she kicked him hard.  
  
" You used me. You used me get a good fuck. That's all! I hate you. Don't ever come near me again!" Relena then glanced at Duo.  
  
" And fuck you, Duo. You're still on probation." Relena walked out. She knocked her brother down on the way to her office and "accidentally" elbowed Noin in the back of her head.  
  
" What the hell is her problem?" Zechs asked. Noin was rubbing the back of her head and mumbling incoherently.  
  
" What's that noise?" Noin asked. The walked down the hall to Heero and Duo's office. Heero was getting over his pain and Duo sat looking satisfied. Heero got up and moaned something. Duo, for the first time in his life, looked truly scared.  
  
Whenever Heero moaned, bad things would happen. He didn't even moan when having sex. Heero glared at Duo. He threw a punch and knocked Duo out of his chair. Although his balance was a little off, his aim was dead on.  
  
" What the hell was that for? I thought I did you a favor. You never really wanted to date her." Duo said. Heero swayed a bit, his groin still aching. Hilde and Noin watched. Zechs just smirked.  
  
" How do you know what I want?" Heero said, his voice a bit uneven. He threw a pair of scissors at Duo, cutting his face. Duo touched it and lunged toward him.  
  
" DUO!!" Hilde said.  
  
" HEERO!!" Noin yelled. Zechs helped the two women tear the two apart.  
  
Later that week, Relena lay at home. She hadn't been to work in two days. Her phone rang off the hook until Relena unplugged every phone in the condo. She walked around in her red robe. She took sleeping pills with Hennessy. She was an all-around mess. Relena had also been eating a lot, not to mention throwing up a lot.  
  
Relena looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying so hard. Then she looked at the alcohol and pills in her hand. She immediately started crying again. Relena swallowed all the pills in her hand with the drink. She threw the glass at the mirror, breaking the mirror.  
  
" Why am I always so stupid? I thought that Heero could be somewhat different but, no. He's just like everyone else. I thought he liked me." Relena lye on the floor, crying. The sleep pills and alcohol took over her.  
  
Noin looked at Relena's office door. She hadn't been to work since Monday. It was now a week later. She was beginning to get worried. Zechs hadn't said anything about his sister's absence, but she could tell he was worried.  
  
" Zechs, is she going to come back?" Noin asked. Zechs looked towards Relena's door.  
  
" I think we should just wait it out, Noin. Relena probably just needs time and space. I know I would. Has Heero been back in?" He asked.  
  
" No, but then again neither has Relena. Do you think that they are with each other?"  
  
" As stubborn as those two are, hell no. Neither one will admit that they were wrong. But, then again, Relena wasn't wrong. I think I should go check on her."  
  
" You're the last person besides Heero that she wants to see, Zechs. I'll go. She would rather talk to me because, technically, we really don't like each other. If she sees someone she does like, she'll do and say a lot more. I'm leaving now. Bye, darling." Noin kissed him and got ready to go.  
  
Later on...  
  
Noin knocked on Relena's door. She had a basket of food and other goodies ready for her.  
  
" Relena, open up. It's Noin." Noin said. She heard no answer. She didn't even hear a noise that someone was in the house.  
  
" Well, if you won't open up, I'm coming in." Noin picked the lock. The place reeked of alcohol. Glasses were everywhere. Noin saw some were broken and there were empty bottles of sleeping pills. She found Relena lying in her room, under her broken mirror.  
  
" RELENA!!" Noin ran forward abandoning the basket. She kneeled and heard Relena moan. She saw all of the glass from the mirror and all of the pill bottles.  
  
" Why did you do this? Relena, don't die! Please don't die!" She reached for the phone. There was no dial tone. Then she reached for her cell phone. Dialing Zechs' number, she screamed in it.  
  
" Noin, slow down."  
  
" Relena tried to kill herself. Call the paramedics here. She cut all the phone lines." Noin hung up. She stuck her finger down Relena's throat. Relena threw up a mixture of alcohol and sleeping pills.  
  
" Noin..." Relena whispered. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
" Hold on." Noin said.  
  
  
  
AN: Hmmmmm. I told you. This was quite possibly the most cursing you will ever see. The next chapter will be a sad one. I hope it isn't too much. 


	8. Part 8: Stressed Out

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 8: Stressed Out  
  
Relena awoke under bright lights and the smell of hospital. She looked around. Everything was white. She wondered if she was dead. The door to the room she was in opened and in came Noin and Zechs.  
  
" Oh, look, Zechs. She's awake." Noin said happily. Relena stared at her and tried to comprehend what was going on.  
  
" Why am I here?" She asked. Zechs looked at Noin, who looked right back at him. Noin looked down then sat on Relena's bed.  
  
" You don't remember, do you? Relena, you tried to kill yourself last week. I found you in your bedroom, passed out. You'd swallowed about twelve sleeping pills with alcohol. Hennessy is what it smelled like. You gave all of us quite a scare." Noin said, trying not to cry. Despite how much she didn't like this girl, she loved her all the same.  
  
Relena just sat in awe of silence. Had she really been that broken up about her and Heero? It doesn't matter. What mattered was why her brother and future sister-in-law had done this.  
  
" I surprised you just didn't let me die, Noin. You guys obviously don't love me enough to care about my feelings. Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart. I do love people and hate them all the same." Relena said scratchily. Her voice had not yet come back from when her stomach was pumped. She turned and looked away from her brother and future sister-in- law.  
  
Late that very night, Relena lye awake, staring at nothing in particular. Then a figure walked in her room. Relena sat up slowly. She knew how certain people moved. Years of sitting and observing gave her that little trait.  
  
" Heero?" She whispered. The figure turned and looked at Relena. Heero flipped on the light. Relena was sitting up now, her face contorted with a wide mix of emotions. Her lip trembled as if she was about to cry. But, the emotion that showed the most was the anger in her bright blue eyes.  
  
" Relena..." Heero began. Relena silenced him. She got up and walked over to him. He met her halfway and they kissed. After about ten minutes of nonstop kissing, Relena bit his lip so hard, blood trinkled into her mouth. Heero gasped and the slightest noise came from his voice.  
  
" What the hell was that for?" Heero asked. Relena wiped her mouth and comfortably got back in bed. She glared at him, then turned.  
  
" Answer me, damnit!" Heero whispered loudly. Relena turned back around, a little peeved at his tone. There was certain rage that Heero and never seen in her eyes before. It told him that she was truly holding back from killing him, most likely. This was the calm before the storm in her actions.  
  
" I have nothing to say to you, Heero Yuy. I can't believe that you played me for a fool for half a year and never told me. You didn't even tell me the truth when I asked. I wouldn't have done anything serious. I probably wouldn't've cared. But to lie to me at the time..." Relena whispered furiously.  
  
" I did not lie..."  
  
" Then what was it? Saving your ass for the time being? Or maybe telling me what I wanted to hear?" Relena was up again and they were face- to-face. Heero wasn't letting her win this argument.  
  
" At that moment, that EXACT moment, I told you the truth. That was why I was taking such an interest in you. But if you had asked the first time we had sex, then I would've told you that reason. But you didn't. So, on my part, I did NOT lie. I have never lied."  
  
" You missed the question, ass. I remember everything I say when I say it, Heero Yuy. If you remembered, I asked you why you started taking such an interest in me. Not how you felt about me at the moment. You said that you'd always taken an interest in me. Always means at all times since I've known you. What a stupid fuckhead you are, Heero."  
  
" Well, I haven't always taken an in..." Heero began to think out loud, a major no-no to do in front of the most-powerful woman in the world when she's a little peeved. Relena frowned and took a step closer to Heero.  
  
" Then why did you kiss me?" Relena whispered. Both had the astonishing compulsion to just do it right then and there.  
  
" Why didn't you refuse me?" Heero questioned. Relena had never thought of it that way, and it made her quite mad.  
  
" So are you calling me a whore, Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
" Yeah, I am. You've called me everything there is in the book. It's my turn to take potshots, whore." Heero said snidely. Relena frowned and before she knew it, her hand had gone across Heero's face. Heero turned his face melodramatically back towards her. Relena stared at him. He stared back at her. Tears were becoming thicker in Relena's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain came to Relena's lower abdomen. Relena winced. Heero noticed it wasn't because of her anger. She bent slowly.  
  
" I'm going to get the doctor." Heero left, and as Relena sat on the floor, in awe of her pain, the nurses ran in with Heero. He watched as everyone surrounded her. Time caught up with her and Relena began screaming in pain.  
  
Noin looked away from the decorators and saw her fiancé standing off to the side, staring at nothing in particular.  
  
" Darling, what's wrong?" Noin asked, walking over to him. Zechs came back to reality just as his cell phone rang.  
  
" Peacecraft... Yuy? Slow down...Start over...A what...Are you sure...I'm coming." Zechs hung up. He looked at Noin.  
  
" I'm going to see my sister." He said.  
  
" Zechs, it's obvious that wench doesn't want to see either of us right now. Why do you have to go now?" Noin said. Zechs looked at her.  
  
" No matter what happens, she will always be my sister, Noin. Nothing, not even you, will come between that." Zechs walked off, leaving Noin and the decorators and wedding planners.  
  
  
  
AN: Well, it seems that pills and alcohol will never stop the amazing Relena! But something else has happened. What could it be to stop the amazing Relena? 


	9. Part 9: The Way I Am

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 9: The Way I Am  
  
  
  
Heero looked at Relena sleep. Zechs had not yet made it. He would be mad as all get out when he did make it. She hadn't said anything yet. After it happened, she was quiet as a cat and just sat and ate. After that, her voice seemed to leave for a vacation. She hadn't even cried. Relena was taking this rather well.  
  
Heero always wondered what made Relena what she is today. How had a spoiled politician's daughter who looked so happy in all her past's pictures, become a rotten person who took joy in watching others fail? What had taken the sparkle out of this young girl's eyes? What had taken the life out of her face?  
  
He'd seen the sparkle and the life. He'd seen it all when he told her what she wanted to hear that day. For split second, Relena's old childlike tendencies had come back. That beautiful child had come back. Then it had faded away as she turned away from him.  
  
The opening of the door interrupted Heero's thoughts. Duo and Zechs walked in and saw Heero with his head furrowed in deep thought. He acted as if he hadn't heard them come in.  
  
" Is it true, Heero?"  
  
" Yes, Zechs. Relena had a miscarriage." Heero said. He sat back in the chair.  
  
" The doctor said it was from stress. It had happened probably because she'd gotten all riled up. Zechs, why is Relena the way she is?" Heero asked. Both Heero and Duo looked at the older man. Zechs glanced at his sister, trying to keep from strangling Heero.  
  
" I'll answer that in a quick minute. But, let me ask you this. You've been fucking my sister?" Zechs asked.  
  
" Yeah. Believe this, though. I wasn't the first passenger." Heero said in a monotone that he is so well known for. Zechs disregarded the last two sentences.  
  
" I thought you were just going to date her."  
  
" Things change." Heero said.  
  
" Anyway, I'm not the one to ask about that. Something definitely made her that way. When she came back from school, she was a totally different person. But it was mostly for the better, I guess."  
  
Two days later, the beautiful Relena awoke. Heero was sleeping ever so quietly in the chair. Relena moved to awaken him. But, a voice stopped her.  
  
" Don't. He's been watching over you for two days without sleep. Duo finally decided to drug him. Then him and Zechs took off in the vast search for the sustenance called food. They'll be back in a little while." Noin sat behind Relena. Heero stirred, but never awakened. Relena turned to look at Noin.  
  
" How far along was I?" Was all Relena said.  
  
" The doctor said about four weeks at best. I'm really sorry, Relena." Noin whispered. Relena nodded and turned to look back at Heero. She felt her eyes close and she fell back asleep within minutes.  
  
Three hours later, Heero was awake and devouring a whole pizza. Relena awoke and looked at him greedily.  
  
" Why are you here?" She asked, staring at the pizza. Heero looked at her.  
  
" I just wanted to be near you." He said, pushing the pizza toward her. Relena looked down at it, then hungrily grabbed a piece. She bit into it and she thought that, for a split second, she'd died and gone to heaven. Heero smirked.  
  
" You are incorrigible, Relena." He chuckled. Relena glared at him. She realized that she was eating like a hog and straightened up.  
  
" Shut up. Why are you even entertaining my presence, anyway?" Relena asked, her face still pale.  
  
" I have something to ask." Heero said. Relena polished off the pizza and licked her fingers.  
  
" I need a beer."  
  
" No you don't." Heero said. Relena glared at him.  
  
" I'm going to overlook that. What is it, then?"  
  
" Why are you the way you are? I've seen pictures of you as a child. You were happy. What happened?" Heero asked. Relena looked at him, her lip trembling. Her eyes immediately watered.  
  
" When I was 14, my father sent me off to the Lake Victoria School for Girls. It was a prep school of a sort, not far from the Lake Victoria School for Boys and the army training facility. My brother attended the training facility, and kept an eye on me. I hated that school. None of my teachers liked me for the simple fact that my father was the Vice Foreign Minister. They all thought that I was a spoiled brat. I worked my ass off to maintain a perfect reputation. I had to become something great. One day, my Latin teacher called me in. He really did like me. He told me I was his favorite student. He attacked me. He raped me. He said if I ever told, he would kill me. I didn't listen. I told the headmistress, and she got mad at me. She called my father. He didn't believe me. No one did. So, I graduated and decided that I would never let anyone touch me again. I was going to be great. I'd walk over even those I love." Relena wiped away her tears.  
  
" That's the reason why I am the way I am." She whispered.  
  
" Relena, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about everything. Please say you'll forgive me." Heero hugged her and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
" Yes." She said, sniffling.  
  
  
  
AN: Yay! The reunion. I guess everyone will be happy now. But, the story will go on. Guess what's going to happen when the Queen of Mean returns to work... 


	10. Part 10: Someone Loves You

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 10: Someone Loves You  
  
  
  
Relena walked into work for the first time eight weeks later after a long-awaited vacation and Zechs' wedding. Everyone watched her. It was quiet and the only sound was her heels. She wore a relatively short skirt. Lady Une walked up to her.  
  
" It's been a long time, Relena. Are we feeling better?" Lady Une asked. Relena smirked. Her hair was still up, she hadn't gone that far as to let it down.  
  
" I'm a fighter. I'll need an update on what I have missed, Lady Une." Relena walked away to her room. In her office, she locked the door. Relena turned and saw the most beautiful sight she could ever see.  
  
Red rose petals were everywhere. There were red balloons and bouquets of roses everywhere. A single card lye on her desk. Relena walked toward it. She opened it and read aloud.  
  
" Go home at six." She read. She wondered idly what that meant and cleared her desk off.  
  
At lunch, Hilde walked in. She was her secretary since Noin was on her honeymoon with her new husband. She saw the roses and saw Relena working on top of them.  
  
" Wow! Someone really loves you, Relena. How was vacation?"  
  
" Soothing. I'll be leaving early. I gotta get home."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" That's what the note said." Relena smirked. Hilde nodded, knowingly.  
  
" Well, I'm going for lunch." Relena got up.  
  
Five hours later...  
  
Relena walked in her home. The condo was decorated with lots of red petals. They led in a trail to her bedroom. In her room, red curtains adorned the windows. Her sheets were red. The place smelled of roses and lilacs, as they were spread across the bed. A lovely lavender dress lye there with matching shoes. A lavender shawl lye next to it. A note was on top of the dress.  
  
" You have one hour. Go to Kingsley's." Relena read. She looked at the dress and smiled. After putting it on, she admired herself in it.  
  
" Perfect fit. A woman must've helped buy this." Relena said. She did her hair, then she left for Kingsley's.  
  
Kingsley's is the most exclusive, prestigious, and expensive restaurant Relena had ever been to. It's not like she ever had to pay or anything, but she just knew. Relena looked around and the maitre d' walked up to her. He smiled.  
  
" Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, this way, please." He said. Relena smiled and tugged at her shawl. He led her outside to a lone table. Roses and lilacs surrounded the area. It was all around beautiful. A box was sitting there and Relena opened it. A small envelope lye in it and a small jewelry box. Relena opened the envelope first.  
  
" Open your gift. I will join you shortly." Relena smiled and attacked the box. She opened it and a large blue diamond necklace was in it. The blue diamond was cut in the shape if a teardrop. It was beautiful. She gasped and just stared at it with wide, unbelieving eyes. Relena didn't even notice the hands take it out of the box and fasten it around her neck.  
  
" I knew you'd like it." Relena smiled. She turned and looked at Heero. He was in a tuxedo with a lavender tie, matching her dress. It was her first real smile in way too long. Heero opened his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her to him.  
  
The next morning, after a wonderful evening, Heero awoke in Relena's bed. She lye next to him. Both were very naked indeed. He just looked at her. When she slept, she looked like the child that had been forced to grow up. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.  
  
" Good morning, Heero." She said. Heero smirked because smiling wasn't something his face was allowed to do.  
  
" Good morning, Relena. Did you sleep well?"  
  
" Yeah, when I finally rolled off of you." She said, sitting up. Her hair was down. The necklace was still on her. She looked down at it.  
  
" This is the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given me. Thank you." She said. Heero nodded. Relena went to her closet and threw some clothes on. Her hair was still a little wet from the heavenly shower she took last night with Heero.  
  
" Come on, Louis XIV. I need to go to work." Relena giggled at her nickname for him. Heero smirked.  
  
" Yes, let's go, Marie Antoinette." Heero said.  
  
A month later, Relena awoke in her home. It was in the middle of the night. Heero lye next to her. Something was wrong. She had a craving for pickles and banana pudding. Heero looked at her.  
  
" Woman, what's wrong. It's three in morning. You still have six hours left." Relena looked at him and darted for the bathroom. Heero heard her gagging and walked over to her.  
  
" Are you okay?" He sat down next to her.  
  
" I think that I'm pregnant, Heero. I felt this exact same way before I had my...you know." She said. Heero just stared at her.  
  
" I think you need to see a doctor. I'm going to get you some orange juice." He said. Relena smiled. When he returned with the orange juice, Relena stared at it and ran back to the bathroom. Heero sighed.  
  
" Alright then. No orange juice." Heero said. When Relena came back, Heero was sitting with the orange juice. Relena grabbed it and drank hungrily. She drank without stopping. Heero sat in amazement.  
  
" Were you thirsty?"  
  
" Just a smidge."  
  
" Ya think?" He said sarcastically. Relena hit him with the pillow and crawled in next to him.  
  
AN: It's time for some payback on Relena's part. Pregnancy makes you go a little crazy. She never did get Duo back, did she? 


	11. Part 11: Payback's A Bitch

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 11: Payback's A Bitch  
  
  
  
Relena walked in her office. She hadn't begun to show, yet. Zechs and Noin had returned from their honeymoon and Noin was pregnant, too. Relena walked over to her.  
  
" I've got some relatively good news, I guess." She said. Noin looked at her. Relena still hadn't decided to wear her hair down. She had on a short, pleated black skirt with boots and a white shirt. Her abdomen showed a little bulge, but not much. The only thing that had increased in size was her breasts and they were becoming very large.  
  
" You've increased in bust size haven't you?" Noin asked wonderingly. Relena smiled.  
  
" I guess. I'm pregnant, just like you. I had to buy new bras." Relena saw someone walk by with a stack of papers. On top was a king sized Snickers. Relena grabbed it and ate it ravenously. Noin watched hungrily.  
  
" That was so good."  
  
" Congratulations, Relena. I've got to give Duo this note." At the sound of Duo's name, Relena remembered something she had pushed from her mind when she was with Heero. She grinned evilly and slunk back to her office.  
  
A month later, it had become painfully obvious the Relena was pregnant. The press conference was just a statement of that fact.  
  
" Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, have you secretly married?" One snide reporter dared to ask. Relena smirked.  
  
" I think that is a way too personal question. When I decide as to what I'm going to do about my life, I think I'll let you know." Relena said and stepped down. She'd never thought of it that way. She wasn't married to Heero and she was having an illegitimate child. After the conference, Heero walked up to her.  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. My feet are swelling and it's not a very pretty sight." Relena stood. Her eyes sparkled.  
  
The next day Relena walked in Duo's office. He'd gone to the bathroom and left his milkshake sitting by his desk. Relena looked at the bottle in her hand. She giggled and poured the laxative in the peppermint milkshake. She smiled and left quickly.  
  
Later that day, Relena was eating a footlong hoagie and talking with Heero. They saw Duo dash for the bathroom. Relena kind of choked on a laugh and a piece of banana pepper at the same time.  
  
An hour later, Heero got worried and walked in the bathroom.  
  
" Are you...WHOA! Duo that is horrible!" Heero yelled and left the bathroom quick, fast, and in a hurry. Relena stood outside.  
  
" Did it smell bad?" She asked. Heero gagged for fresh air. Duo finally walked out. He looked hurt.  
  
" Duo, your ass should hurt something serious after a catastrophe like that." Heero said.  
  
" I don't know what happened. It was like someone put a laxative in my food." Relena smirked.  
  
" That's a little far-fetched, isn't it?" Relena said. Duo nodded.  
  
" I guess you're right."  
  
Two weeks later, the brilliant Relena struck again. This time, Duo had a hoagie and she put slugs in the sandwich. Everyone was eating together. Duo took a bite and smiled. Relena looked up and saw him spit it right back out. He opened the sandwich and slugs crawled around everywhere.  
  
" That is so fucking nasty, Duo." Relena said.  
  
" I made it myself. I don't know how slugs got in my damn food. Someone had to have put them there."  
  
" Duo, don't jump to conclusions." Hilde said. Heero was snickering.  
  
" This shit ain't funny." Duo said.  
  
" Actually, I find it hilarious. This is way past funny." Heero said. Duo resisted the urge to throw a slug at him.  
  
The very next week, Relena struck the final time. It was a holiday ice cream party and Duo got Employee of the Year. He got to cut the chocolate ice cream cake. He cut right on the rose. He took a bite of it. It was crunchy. He looked down at the cake and saw roaches crawling around inside.  
  
" YUCK! Who the fuck keeps doing this!?!? Relena and Heero died laughing. Hilde tried to console her boyfriend.  
  
That night, Relena got ready for bed. Heero was already in it.  
  
" I wonder who kept torturing Duo like that." Heero said. Relena looked back at him. " Who cares? The dumbass got what he deserved." Relena said.  
  
" I always knew it was you, Relena. What was it for?"  
  
" He was on suspension, and I never did get my revenge, so I decided to take it. You have to agree with me that he was being a total ass. That is why he got a laxative, roaches, and slugs. Serves him right." Relena said, slipping into her nightie. Heero watched her get into the bed.  
  
" You know, he really was sorry for what he did while you were in the hospital."  
  
" Oh, really. Well, let's just say that I forgive him. But, I still wanted some carnage. I'm not still mad at him, but I still have to uphold my bitch status." Relena rolled over on her back. Heero watched her eat a Twix.  
  
" You are and forever will be hungry, won't you?" Heero smirked. Relena looked at him.  
  
" Hey, it's your child I'm eating for. I never eat this much food." Relena watched as Heero rubbed her swollen abdomen. A thought crossed his mind.  
  
Later that night, Heero opened a jewelry box. It had a diamond engagement ring. The ring had dolphins on it and diamonds adorned it. He looked at the sleeping Relena, then he put it away in his hiding place.  
  
AN: What is with the engagement ring? Stay tuned. 


	12. Part 12: Hormones and Cravings

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 12: Hormones and Cravings  
  
  
  
Relena awoke at three in the morning. The small child growing inside of her was demanding attention. A kick shocked her and she sat up, jarring Heero awake.  
  
" Relena..." He looked over at her. Relena burped loudly and then realized she was hungry. Very hungry.  
  
" I'm starving, Heero." She said simply.  
  
" What do you want to eat? It better be something in this condo of yours." Heero hugged his pillow, his eyes closed. Relena smacked the back of his head. He looked at her again.  
  
" I have a strange craving for some Mayfield Caramel Coyote ice cream with banana pudding. All mixed together with pickles as a dipping instrument and a glass of prune juice on the side." She said it as if it was the most edible meal in the entire world. Heero just stared at her.  
  
" You can't be serious. That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard in all my years of living on this earth." Heero said, staring at her. Relena glared at him. The look she gave him surpassed every Death Glare he had ever done. It was quite scary.  
  
" If you don't get your sorry ass out of this bed and go get me what the hell I asked for, I'll make you wish you hadn't gotten me pregnant! Now go and get my fucking food before I am forced to break your neck!" Relena yelled. Heero sank deeper into his pillow.  
  
" But we don't have any pickles, ice cream, banana pudding, or prune juice Relena. Where the hell am I going to get those things at three in the morning." Heero asked. Relena glared again.  
  
" GO! And don't keep me waiting, Heero." Relena yelled. Heero got up with the quickness and got dressed. He put on his sweatpants and his sweatshirt and headed out.  
  
" It's just the hormones, it's just the hormones..." He repeated over and over. He got in the car and headed out. He drove for at least thirty minutes before he came to a grocery store on a street he didn't even know existed. He walked in and guessed he was the only person in the market.  
  
Turning down the frozen foods isle, he came to the ice cream. He got a gallon of that, some banana pudding, and jar of dill pickles, and three gallons of prune juice. Walking to the register, the woman looked at his items and saw the sleepiness in his eyes.  
  
" Your wife's pregnant?" She asked, ringing up his items. Heero looked at her.  
  
" She's pregnant, but not my wife." Just then, Zechs walked up behind him. He had Golden Flake sour cream and onion chips, economy sized, and some Mayfield Hog Heaven ice cream. There was cranberry juice in his left arm.  
  
" She sent you out too?" Heero asked.  
  
" Yeah. She threatened me with a knife. How she plans on eating all of this, I will never know. What got me was the precision in what she wanted. It had to be Golden Flake chips. It had to be Mayfield ice cream." Zechs said. The woman just looked at them.  
  
" Relena was the same way."  
  
" Enjoy your night, gentlemen." She said, smiling.  
  
Heero walked back in the house to see Relena watching the idiot box religiously. She heard the door open and saw the food. Heero sat it down and was immediately pushed out of the way. He hit the ground rather hard and winced, but Relena didn't even notice. She opened the ice cream, put some in a bowl and mixed it thoroughly with the banana pudding. Heero stood and watched. She took out a pickle and dipped it in. She looked at it hungrily and took a large bite out of it. She repeated the dipping several times. Then she opened the prune juice and drank it. Half of the gallon was gone.  
  
" Why'd you only get three bottles?" She asked after finishing her little "meal." Heero stared at her as if she'd gone stone crazy.  
  
" I'm going back to bed." He mumbled. He glanced at the food. The ice cream was gone, as was the pudding and the pickles. The prune juice was gone also. Everything was empty.  
  
" I'm stuffed. I think I'll join you." Relena walked beside him.  
  
Later that day, Relena was sitting in the park with Heero.  
  
" So, if it's a girl, what are you going to name her?" Relena asked.  
  
" I get to name her?" Heero asked, a little bewildered.  
  
" Well, yeah. I had the privilege of carrying her, so you get the privilege of naming her." Relena said. Heero smiled at her words.  
  
" Charli Asia." Heero said. Relena smiled.  
  
" Charli? That's so original."  
  
" You hate it, don't you?"  
  
" No, not really." Relena said.  
  
" So what are you going to name her?"  
  
" Dru. Or maybe after you, my good sir." Relena kissed him.  
  
That night, Relena looked in the mirror. She looked at her hands.  
  
" When are you going to stop playing around and ask me to marry you, Heero?" She whispered in the mirror.  
  
AN: She yearning to be asked. But, what will the name of the baby be? Is it a boy or girl? Will Heero finally get up enough guts to ask Relena to marry him? 


	13. Part 13: The Arrival

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 13: The Arrival  
  
  
  
Relena looked out the window. There was debate going on in the meeting, but she couldn't remember what it was about. Delegate Catalonia was going on and on about something that really wasn't relevant and Delegate Ronstein was feeding into it.  
  
" Well let's ask the one in charge here, shall we? What do you think, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?" Dorothy asked. Relena's head turned abruptly and she looked bewildered for a second. Then she regained her composure and tried to sit straight, but her basketball belly wouldn't allow it.  
  
" I'm sorry, what did you say, Dorothy?" Relena asked. Dorothy frowned. She knew that she was pregnant, but she begun to become more and more distant.  
  
" Are you feeling alright, Minister Darlian?" Richard (Delegate Ronstein) asked, concern filling his eyes. Relena was not one to slack off in the listening department.  
  
" I'm 9 months pregnant. Sue me. My due date was three days ago. Now, tell me what the hell is wrong with me." Relena said, standing up. Richard just watched her. She walked out abruptly.  
  
In her office, the one and only Heero was awaiting her. An email alert was blinking on the screen.  
  
" You've got mail." He said. Relena held her back and looked menacingly at him.  
  
" I've also got a backache and a hair appointment in..." Relena's eyes widened as a contraction hit her full force. Heero swiveled the chair around to face her. She was gasping and breathing fast.  
  
" Heero, it's the baby." She breathed. Heero picked up the phone.  
  
" Duo get the car ready. Relena and I will be down in five." He hung up and grabbed the bag and Relena screamed. When he finally got downstairs, Duo was waiting out front with the car. He ran around the side and opened the car door.  
  
During the car ride, Relena was screaming all sorts of obscenities at Heero. The only other time he'd heard her cuss this much was at a football game. She breathed hard and then the final thing happened.  
  
" HEERO! My fucking water just broke." She screamed.  
  
" Not on my leather seat!" Duo whined. Heero saved Relena the trouble of sitting up to slap him in the head. He did it himself.  
  
At the hospital, Relena already had a room awaiting her. Hilde had called ahead.  
  
" This is quite possibly the worst pain I have ever felt. Heero, it hurts so much." Relena whined. Heero looked at the doctors as they prepared Relena for the delivery process.  
  
" Is there anything that you can give her to numb the pain?" He asked, his voice a tad uneven. The woman Dr. Sally Po, watched at him as he looked at her nervously.  
  
" There is one thing, but we normally give it to women who want Caesarean sections. Does Relena want a Caesarean?"  
  
" No way. There is no way you're cutting me open. I want to suck this up and take it like a man. Heero, don't worry about me I'll be..." Another ear-piercing scream ensued.  
  
" I think she's ready. Mr. Yuy, do you want to witness?"  
  
" Yes." Heero grabbed Relena's hand.  
  
" Alright. Push, Miss Darlian. Push as hard as you can. Try to set a goal. The pain will subside momentarily." Relena began pushing and using her breathing method. With every push, she would squeeze Heero's hands. It was after the first push that Heero felt the bones in his hand break. He did not let go, though.  
  
" One more, Miss Darlian. This is it." Relena let loose the most horrific, blood-curdling scream yet as she finished birthing her child. Relena sighed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell backwards.  
  
" Check her vital signs."  
  
" She's fine, just resting. I'll be right back with your baby. Funny, she's not even crying, but she is breathing. Interesting. Uh, Joy, take care of Heero's hand." Sally said. She noticed it was swelling. The pain finally reached Heero's pain and a delayed groan came from it.  
  
A few minutes later, Relena awoke to find Heero holding a baby.  
  
" This is your baby girl, Relena." Heero handed the child to her. Relena looked at her.  
  
" She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Relena smiled and kissed her soft forehead.  
  
" Did you name her?" Relena said.  
  
" Yeah. It's long. Diamond Dru Heeray Lena Darlian Yuy." Heero said.  
  
" That is quite long, my good sir. Let's call her Dru."  
  
" Okay. There's also something I've been meaning to ask you." Heero reached in his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. Relena looked at him as he kneeled on the floor.  
  
" Will you, Relena Darlian, please be my wife?" He asked. Relena started crying right then and there.  
  
" Yes." She smiled and he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
" It's beautiful." She said. Heero had just made her the luckiest woman in the world and her day was now complete.  
  
  
  
AN: Awwwwwww! Ain't that the damn near sweetest thing you ever read in your life? The wedding is next as is the baby trials. Little Dru is going to be one weird girl with her twisted parents. 


	14. Part 14: Babies R Us

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 14: Babies R Us...  
  
Relena slept with her daughter asleep on the bed with her. They lay facing each other. It was truly a Kodak moment. They slept the exact same way: One hand flat as the other was curled under their faces. Their knees were bent slightly. Heero walked in the bedroom and saw the scene. Noin was with him. They sat the bags they carried down.  
  
" My, my. This is quite interesting. This is the quietest I've seen this child of yours. How long do you think it'll last?" Noin whispered. Heero shrugged and stroked Relena's hair. Dru looked exactly like him, but had an air of Relena's lurking about.  
  
" They're so hostile when they are awake. Especially Relena. She refuses to hire a nanny."  
  
" Well, for the first few months, Dru has to get the idea that you two are her parents." Noin left to go find a camera. She found one in the kitchen, next to Dru's chair. It was full of film.  
  
" I'll take it." Heero said. Noin smiled and gave him the camera. As the unbelievably bright flash set off, a loud scream ensued as Dru woke up. Relena sat up and wiped the drool off of the side of her face. She had an imprint of her engagement ring on her face.  
  
" Damnit Heero!" Relena moaned and picked Dru up.  
  
" Sssshhh!" She said, rubbing her back. Dru did not relent. Relena's lip quivered and she started crying too, seeing that her sleep and moment of quiet had been taken away. Noin sighed and Heero took the child away from Relena. Dru was instantly quiet.  
  
" I swear that I'll never understand that damn child." Relena got up and stormed to the bathroom. Dru snuggled up to her father's chest and fell back asleep. Noin giggled. Heero gave Noin the baby and Noin laid her back on the bed. He walked to the bathroom in which Relena had taken refuge in.  
  
" Relena..."  
  
" Go away, Heero." Relena said.  
  
" I'm coming in." Heero did just that. Relena looked wearily at him. She hadn't been to sleep that much in days.  
  
" Heero, I need rest. I haven't slept except for the little catnaps I get when Dru is asleep. That isn't very often if you ask me." Relena moaned. Heero smirked and looked at his fiancée.  
  
" How about I send Dru over to her uncle's and you and I can have some quality time together. I'll wash your feet, your hair and give you a massage out of this world. Would you like that?" He said, standing her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her slowly from side to side. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" I'd like that, Heero. I'd like it very much." She kissed him. Heero smirked.  
  
" Noin, take Dru with you for the night, please."  
  
" Alright." Noin smiled knowingly.  
  
Heero never did get to give her that massage.  
  
The next morning, Relena awoke. She sat up, happy. The vidphone rang and Relena walked over to it. She was all sticky from the combined water and sweat among other liquids that she and Heero and been drenched in. She sat down at the phone and pressed answer. Duo was on the phone.  
  
" Hey, Relena. How's it going?" He said in his usual jovial voice. Relena smiled, wrapping the towel around her body.  
  
" Fine, thank you. This house is finally quiet. Dru is at Milliardo's. I swear, that child is the reincarnation of Satan himself. She is so evil to me sometimes. It's like she knows when I just get to sleep and decides that is the time to open her mouth and start crying. How are you and Hilde?" She asked.  
  
" Hilde's asleep right now. Heidi is sweet, but she's loud too. Her brother on the other hand, is always eating or sleeping. Everything to him is food. It doesn't matter what it is. Deuce is great. Just like his dad." Duo said. Relena giggled.  
  
" Well, from what I hear, he certainly eats like you." Relena said. She heard the door open and in came Heero, with a beautiful tray of food. Duo saw him.  
  
" Well, it seems that the Perfect Soldier does know how to make his woman happy."  
  
" Screw me, Duo."  
  
" Well, I'll try not to one day, my good sir. I gotta go, I can hear the twins crying. I'll see you at work, Heero. Relena, see ya later." Duo smiled and clicked off. Heero sat the tray of food down. Relena looked at it hungrily.  
  
" This looks really good, Heero. I am impressed." Relena tasted the eggs. They were over easy, just like she liked them. She and Heero ate.  
  
After eating, Relena looked longingly at Heero.  
  
" Come here, loverboy." Relena tackled him.  
  
Three hours later, Zechs called. The phone had somehow gotten on auto- answer. Relena was on top of Heero. Zechs looked shocked and appalled at the sight before him.  
  
" WAKE UP!!" He yelled. Relena turned around in all her naked glory and gasped then scrambled out of his vision. Heero looked at him sleepily.  
  
" This had better be good, Zechs." Heero said.  
  
" Oh, shut up, Yuy. I need you to come to work sometime today. You're already an hour late. Don't make me fire you." Zechs popped off the screen.  
  
" Is he gone?" Relena whispered. Heero nodded. Relena smiled a little, then got dressed. She was going to make a public appearance today.  
  
AN: This was basically a " 4 Fun" chapter. We'll get back to the drama soon. Don't worry. 


	15. Part 15: Michelle

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 15: Michelle  
  
Relena was walking toward her office quickly. There was a different liveliness about her, but she still had her work-face on. Her silver pumps which matched the silver suit she was wearing informed everyone that she was still the same person after all that had happened in the course of 18 months. Everyone watched as her pumps were the only sound.  
  
" Good morning, Miss Darlian." A smiling face stepped in front of Relena and almost caused her to fall on her face. Regaining her composure, Relena looked at the girl in front of her. The girl wore a red shirt with red stilettos and a black skirt that was too short for her own good. She made Relena look regular.  
  
" Who are you and what are you doing on my floor?" Relena asked, looking at the smiling girl that was no older than nineteen. The girl's smile did not falter once during Relena's stare.  
  
" I am Michelle Herrick, your new secretary." The girl said. She flipped her curly blonde hair out of her face. Relena grinned mischievously. She was going to make this poor girl's life hell.  
  
" Well, welcome aboard, Michelle. The first thing I'll need you to get me is a cup of coffee and a report on everything that I have missed in the past 18 months."  
  
" Yes, Miss Relena." Michelle smiled and hurried off. Relena smirked and looked behind her and noticed that the whole office was watching.  
  
" What the hell is this? A television show? Get back to work!" She barked at them. They all returned to whatever they were doing and Relena opened the door to her office and saw that Heero was there.  
  
" I see that you have met Michelle." He said. Relena rolled her eyes at him.  
  
" Where did you get her? A strip club? Anyway, she's bringing me my coffee and won't like it if you are in here."  
  
" Are you kicking me out?" Heero asked, looking at his fiancée. Relena looked back at him. There was almost no emotion in her face. No readable emotion, at least.  
  
" Get out of my office and go try to get some work done, Heero." Relena kissed him on the lips and pulled him out of her chair just as Michelle walked in the room. In one hand she held a large cup of coffee. In the other she held a stack of papers that were just dying to be read.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. Should I have knocked?" Michelle said. Relena shook her head.  
  
" Mr. Yuy was just leaving, weren't you?" Relena said, clasping her hands together. Heero glared a look that said "wait-until-you-get-home" and walked past Michelle. Michelle watched him intently. There was a single instance that Relena caught where Heero and Michelle were both staring at each other, but Relena shook it off.  
  
" Here's your coffee, Miss Relena."  
  
" Thank you, Michelle. You don't always have to be so formal with me. You can call me by my first name alone if you wish." Relena sat, sipping her coffee. Michelle smiled, then sat the papers down on the desk.  
  
" This is a record of everything that you officials have had to take care of in the days of your absence. Some papers need a nice long looking over and some of them need signatures. Call me if you have any questions, Relena." Michelle smiled and turned mechanically on her heel and left. Shortly after she left, the door opened again.  
  
" Yes, oh-great-person-who-has-forgotten-the-common-courtesy-we-call- knocking?" Relena looked up. Hilde stood there smiling.  
  
" Hi, Relena. How's Dru? Duo said that he spoke to you earlier today. I was still asleep." Hilde said. For the first time, Relena noticed that Hilde didn't have any make-up on.  
  
" Has the great Hilde actually stepped out of her house without anything on her face, at all? Oh my goodness!!!" Relena said jokingly. Hilde laughed at her friend's antics.  
  
" You try having a set of twins where you have to watch whatever one puts in his mouth while to other is screaming in you ear. I love Heidi and Deuce with all my heart, but they drive me up the wall. So, make-up wasn't really a necessity this morning if you get my drift." Hilde said. Relena laughed.  
  
" I bet Duo just encourages his kids, doesn't he?"  
  
" You know he does. Deuce and Duo eat all the time and Heidi and Duo just yell to see who can get louder. It's like they're on a rampage against me. Damn kids. I have three children, Deuce, Heidi, and Duo. Don't get me wrong. Duo is an excellent father. He knows when to discipline them, though." Hilde had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
" Back to reality, Hilde!" Relena snapped and Hilde looked at her and laughed.  
  
" Enough about me. What about this darling wedding you're supposed to be having. Dru is a year and a half. That's about the time he asked you, isn't it. What do you want to do. I know firsthand that Heero isn't the extremely creative type."  
  
" You got that right. I want my wedding simple. I don't really want a flashy wedding. I just want one that has the most beautiful, rarest flowers and the most expensive champagne and the most expensive dress. I am rich. I wanna actually spend some money because everyone knows that I don't. I want to get married on a beautiful island in front of only my closest friends."  
  
" So, let's make this dream wedding happen, cap'n. I will help you find your dream things. This will be all about it. Okay?" Hilde held her hand out. Relena took it.  
  
" Okay."  
  
AN: Sorry for the terribly long wait. I haven't really had a lot of time to write, but since I had a tonsillectomy, I have a week of sitting around the house b/c my mom refuses to let me leave. So, my writer's block has mysteriously disappeared. Hope you like the rest of this story. It'll get a little heart-breaking from here on. 


	16. Part 16: Infidelity

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 16: Infidelity  
  
Relena lie on the floor watching Dru crawl to her. Heero was sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop. Dru looked at her mother. Her parents watched her. Dru pushed herself off of the ground and began treading her small little fat legs forward. Relena smiled and sat cross-legged.  
  
" Good!! Keep coming to mommy!!" Relena sang in a high pitched voice of glee. Heero smirked at his daughter. Dru walked all the way to Relena and sat down in her lap. Relena kissed her daughter.  
  
" Well, now that she can more then two steps, can we eat? I think the lasagna is done." Heero said, continuing his typing. Relena glared at him and stood to go to the kitchen. She took the lasagna out and cut a piece.  
  
Heero was in the living room, trying to catch his daughter. She was pretty quick on her feet, considering that she was little and she'd just learned how to run. She looked at her father as he approached her.  
  
" Stay still, Dru." Heero said calmly. Dru smirked(if a baby can do that) exactly like her father and took off between his legs. Relena walked and caught the child immediately.  
  
" You, are very unknowledgeable about how to catch a baby." Relena picked her daughter up and put her in the high chair.  
  
" Hn." Was Heero's retaliation to that.  
  
The next morning, Relena walked in her office and saw a cup of coffee waiting and everything she'd need for the day before she even asked. She whirled around and looked at Michelle.  
  
" No thanks is needed, Relena." Michelle said, not looking away from her computer.  
  
" I wasn't going to thank you at all, actually." Relena said. Michelle turned to stare at her.  
  
" You weren't?"  
  
" No, I wasn't. I was going to tell you that you forgot my Snickers bar. I left a note last night. Here it is." Relena took the Post-It off the top of the books on Michelle's desk and put it on her computer. The look on Michelle's face was priceless. Relena turned and walked back in her office.  
  
" That bitch..." Michelle whispered. As soon as the word was completed, Relena whirled to face Michelle.  
  
" Thank you, Mickey. I live to here those words." Relena slammed the door. When she turned around, Heero was standing there.  
  
" You really could've said thank you." Heero said, kissing his fiancee. Relena smirked and took out a Snickers. She took a hefty bite out of it and sat in her chair.  
  
" Well, I guess I could've. But, off of her. I'm leaving two hours early today. So, you have to cover for me. Oh, and you have to be home by 6:15. I mean it Heero." Relena said.  
  
" Relena, I don't have to cover for you. You're the ruler of the free world. You can leave when you feel like it." Heero said. Relena looked thoughtful.  
  
" No, actually, I think that Lady Une has that job. She's made all my supposed public appearances lately." Relena polished off the Snickers bar and licked her lips. She looked at Heero. He had " The Look" on his face. Relena got up and walked to the door. She opened it and looked out.  
  
" Let's go, Heero. The answer is no. I actually have a lot of work to do. I have a meeting in thirty and you are a distraction. Go to your office and threaten Duo or something."  
  
" Hn." Heero sauntered out. Relena shut the door, but not before sending an evil look Michelle's way.  
  
Michelle on the other hand had a plan. She'd overheard the conversation and knew exactly what to do to get back at her boss for making her life hell. She was going to do the unthinkable.  
  
Later, Relena snuck off in her car. At the house, Dru ran to her mommy.  
  
" Hey, baby! You wanna help Mommy and Priscilla make Daddy dinner?" Relena asked, nuzzling Dru's nose. The baby giggled horrendoulsy and nodded. Relena smiled.  
  
Back at the office, Michelle was finishing up sending the emails to the delegates for tomorrow's press conference. She heard Heero in the other room.  
  
" Hello." Michelle said meekly. Heero looked at her. She was cute, he'd give her that. But nothing like his woman.  
  
" Hn." He responded.  
  
" Have you ever tried to spell that response of yours?" Michelle asked, filing some papers next to him. Heero shrugged and kept looking in his cabinet. Michelle reached over him for the rest of her papers. Heero briefly saw her cleavage.  
  
" Fascinated by my breasts, Heero?" Michelle asked. She looked Heero in the eyes. Heero looked at her. Michelle kissed him. For reasons beyond him, he kissed back and all heck broke loose on the the floor of the filing room.  
  
Duo heard noises in the room and slowly opened the door to see his best friend and Relena's secretary. He frowned and looked at away. As quietly as he'd come out, he left.  
  
Relena looked at the clock on the living room wall. It said 8:15. Even when they came home together, it was never this late. The food was cold. Dru was asleep on her mother's lap. Relena's anger was building gradually. She stroked her daughter's hair for comfort.  
  
An hour later, the door opened. Heero sauntered in. Relena turned on the light. She'd long since put Dru to bed and Priscilla had gone home. Heero stared directly into her blue eyes. As usual, he showed no emotion whatsoever.  
  
" Where have you been? It's 9:30!! I specifically asked you to be here at 6:15!!!!! That was three hours ago. My whole dinner was ruined!! It was a surprise for you and you just went and fucked it up. Why didn't you call saying you were going to be late? Answer me, Heero!!"  
  
" I got held up, Relena. Calm down."  
  
" Calm down?!?! You want me to calm down? You know what?" Relena walked to her bedroom door and closed it and locked the door. She knew Heero would eventually pick it, if he really wanted to. She went to her bed and layed down, calming herself. Her head was spinning.  
  
An hour later, Heero picked the lock on the door and walked in. Relena was lying on the bed. She was crying. He walked up to her.  
  
" I'm sorry." Heero said, kneeling next to her. He wiped her cheek. Relena's eyes focused on him and she looked in his eyes. She could tell he really was.  
  
" I forgive you, Heero. But next time, call, please." Relena kissed him.  
  
" Hn."  
  
" Come to bed, Heero." Relena whispered in his ear.  
  
AN: OOOOOOO!! Heero's done a bad, bad thing. And what about Duo? Will he tell on his best friend? Or will he let things play out by themselves? 


	17. Part 17: Reverting

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 17: Reverting  
  
Duo walked into his home that same night and was a little distant. Hilde looked at him. She was holding Deuce.  
  
" He refuses to sleep until he's seen you tonight. Please put him in bed, then come tell me what's bothering you. I have a plate waiting." Hilde said.  
  
" Ok. Hey Deuce. How's my boy?" Deuce clasped his hands together and smiled at him. Heidi was long asleep and was snoring like a train. Duo tucked his son in and kissed him on the forehead and instant sleep. Deuce was gone already.  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen and Hilde was stirring her tea and cleaning spaghetti off of the walls. A hot plate of spaghetti and meatballs piled high with grated parmesan cheese was sitting with a tall glass of root beer. Duo smiled. Hilde finished scrubbing the walls and sat down next to Duo.  
  
" So, what's bothering my dear sweet husband?" Hilde kissed him. Duo smiled at her. He stirred his spaghetti and began eating.  
  
" What makes there's something wrong with me, Hilde?"  
  
" Well, for one, you haven't called me Hilde in God knows how long. I can hardly remember what my name sounds like coming from your lips. For another, you came in the house quietly. You never come in quietly. So, I know something is wrong with you because I AM your WIFE, ya know." Hilde giggled like a schoolgirl.  
  
" Well, I just saw something a little disturbing today."  
  
" And what might that have been?" Hilde took a deep sip of her tea.  
  
" Heero and Michelle were...fornicating." Duo said. Hilde spit the tea all over the walls and looked at Duo with wide violet eyes.  
  
" You've gotta be shittin' me. How can that be, Duo? They're getting married. Why would Heero have an affair with her?" Hilde looked at Duo for answers.  
  
" I do not know, Hilde."  
  
" I'm calling Relena right now. I'm going to tell her of Heero's infidelity." Hilde got up and reached for the phone. Duo dove for it and looked at his wife.  
  
" Duo, it isn't right. Someone has to tell her."  
  
" I will talk to Heero tomorrow, Hilde. I will not let you or I be the bearer of bad news. Heero and Relena have a child together. This type of thing could bring a real strain on Relena and we already know she doesn't need it. I'll let Heero come clean on his own." Duo said. Hilde looked sternly at him. She sighed.  
  
" Fine, Duo." Hilde went to clean the tea off the wall.  
  
The next day, Michelle passed Heero. He avoided her eyes and kept walking. He went into his office that he shared with Duo. Duo was sitting at his desk, reading. He glanced at his best friend, who looked physically tired.  
  
" Heero, close the door." Duo said. Heero did so and went to his desk.  
  
" Heero, I know what you and Michelle did last night." Duo said. Heero looked at him.  
  
" You saw us, I know. I saw you. Did you tell Relena?"  
  
" I don't think it is my place to do so. I think you should tell her and tell her soon. The sooner you tell her, the better she will take it."  
  
Meanwhile, Relena walked down the hall towards Heero's office. She was about to knock when she heard her name.  
  
" Heero, why did you do her, anyway?" Duo asked solemnly.  
  
" I don't rightfully know. I guess I sort of wanted to. She initiated it, not me. Relena is going to hate me for having an affair with Michelle."  
  
Relena's eyes widened. She opened the door with such a force that it was swung off its hinges. Hilde looked up and saw what was happening.  
  
" You SLEPT with that GIRL?!?!?! That's where you were last night?!?!?! How could you?!" Relena threw the papers at him. Not one single tear had left her face. She straightened her composure and glared evilly at her fiance. A long scary moment of silence followed.  
  
" Here." Relena took off her ring and threw it at Heero. Then she stormed out to Michelle's desk. She knocked her down and puched her seven times before Zechs and Duo pulled her off of her.  
  
" You're fired and I will see to it that you never work again!!! I want you out of here now." Relena said. She still had not yet cried. Now the world was spinning to her. She went to her office and slammed the door.  
  
Sitting in her desk, she looked at the picture of Heero, Dru, and herself. She had hoped that they would be together forever. Relena grabbed her keys and left her office.  
  
" Relena, where are you going?" Hilde asked. Relena kept walking. Zechs looked worriedly at his sister. She still looked like she was holding all her anger inside. He started to follow her, but Noin stopped him.  
  
" Let her be alone. She needs to vent and she can't do that with any of us around."  
  
" Fine. But, I'm going to kill Yuy."  
  
Relena opened her car door and drove away from the building at full speed. She drove and drove, not really knowing where she was going. Somehow, she ended up at her house. Relena opened the door to her condo and bolted it shut.  
  
" How could he?" Relena said. Relena looked in her mirror.  
  
AN: What's going to happen to her? Hmmmmm......... 


	18. Part 18: Guess Who's Back

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 18: Guess Who's Back  
  
Heero sat, looking at the engagement ring. He sighed and looked at his daughter. Dru was sleeping next to him in the bed. Hilde had decided it was best for her to spend the night with him at their house. Duo walked in the room.  
  
" Are you doing alright there?" He asked. Heero mumbled something.  
  
" What possessed me to touch that tramp?" Heero asked. Duo shook his head.  
  
" Relena knows that you love her and only her. Maybe she can overlook it this one time. But, you know how she hates being hurt in ways like this. I wonder what she's doing right now." Duo asked, looking out the window. Heero smirked.  
  
" She's either sleeping her anger off, or she's walking around with a bottle of Hennessy, plotting her next move." Heero said, turning Dru on her side to make her stop snoring. Duo laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, Relena was doing the latter of what Heero mentioned. She had a glass bottle of Hennessy in her hand was was shuffling through her closet. She looked in the mirror and looked at what she saw.  
  
" Relena, you've become too soft. It's time to revert." Relena cleaned the lightly colored make-up off her face and then took a long swig of the alcoholic beverage she had labeled as her favorite. Smiling, she set her plan into action.  
  
The next day at work, Relena walked in, in her usual domineering way. She walked directly to her office and slammed the door. Zechs and Noin looked at each other.  
  
" Well, that seemed either very normal or very abnormal." Noin said. Zechs had a looked of pure confusion at his wife's words.  
  
" What does that mean?"  
  
" Over the past two years, Relena has had two different personalitites. There was the Relena before Heero and the Relena with Heero. It seems to be that her acting in that bossy way of hers is almost normal, but then again it isn't normal to the present time. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"  
  
" Sort of." Zechs said, smirking at his wife's intellect.  
  
" NOIN!!" Relena yelled into the intercom. Noin looked at her husband.  
  
" Yes, Relena."  
  
" Get in here ASAP or in other words, NOW!!!" Relena said. Noin glared at her husband.  
  
" By now, I would think that you could tell which one I liked better." Noin walked into Relena's office. Relena was sitting in her office chair, on the phone with some delegate.  
  
" Well, we'll just have to bring this issue to the Board, won't we? Okay, we'll talk dates letter.....No......Ok......Bye." Relena slammed down the phone and looked at Noin. The glimmer in her eyes that had been there when she was engaged to Heero was gone. Immediately, Noin's face changed to one of worry.  
  
" Relena, are you okay?" Noin asked.  
  
" Never been better. Why do you ask?" Relena asked, putting on her glasses.  
  
" Well, with what happened yesterday..."  
  
" Oh, I'm fine, Noin. Really I am." Relena said, smirking evilly. Noin looked really worried now.  
  
" Okay. You called me in here for something."  
  
" Oh, I need you to start taking applications for my new secretary. That's all. I would prefer it be an old woman or something. I don't think I can deal with another young girl." Relena said, looking at the papers on her desk.  
  
" Whatever you say, Relena." Noin said, turning to leave.  
  
" Oh and, Noin?"  
  
" Yes, Relena?" Noin said, turning back towards Relena.  
  
" Do it with a smile." Relena said, a funny twinkle that scared the mess out of Noin. Noin turned and left.  
  
Relena watched Noin shut the door and looked at a picture of Heero and Dru that she'd forced him to take. It was the only picture she had of him and their daughter. A single tear ran down her face. Then a knock came at her door. Shoving the picture in her desk drawer, Relena straightened her desk up.  
  
" Come in." She said placidly. Heero walked in. Relena stared at him with no emotion on her face and it scared Heero a bit.  
  
" Hi, Relena."  
  
" Get out." She said quietly. She still had no emotion on her face.  
  
" Relena, just listen to me for a second." Heero said, his eyes pleading with Relena. Relea just stared at him. Her eyes betrayed her and let all the emotion her face could not release out in the open for Heero to see. Heero sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
" Speak." Relena whispered, barely audible.  
  
" Relena, I can't find an explanation for what I did. I'm really sorry and I never wanted to hurt you. It just sort of happened. If you don't want to marry me, then I'll understand." Heero said. Relena looked down.  
  
" I still want to marry you, Heero. I love you so much. But, can I trust you again?" Relena asked.  
  
" Yes. I will gain it back. Just say that you won't cancel the wedding." Heero said. Relena stood up and walked toward him. She slapped him and slapped him hard.  
  
" I'll marry you. I just needed to get that out of my system." 


	19. Part 19: The Finale

The Story of Our Love  
  
Part 19: The Finale  
  
Relena looked at the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Relena asked. Soleil, Quatrina, Hilde, Sally, and Catherine all shrugged. Relena's maid of honor, Kele smiled.  
  
"Relena, he'll be here. Believe me. He just...."  
  
"An hour and a fucking half late, Kele!!!! Please explain to me how you can be late to your OWN wedding? When he gets here I'm going to kill him!!" Relena yelled. Her vile swung around as she turned to face the window. No one but Kele saw it, but a single tear was rolling down her face. Kele left the room.  
  
Outside, Duo was nowhere to be seen along with Heero. The five groomsmen were, though. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Dmitri, and Donovan stood there, looking frightened for their life and Kele trudged toward them.  
  
"One of you better get on a phone and fine those two bastards. This is supposed to be a happy day. Relena is in there, about to cry. Where is Heero?"  
  
"I'm sure he just has cold feet, woman. Duo's probably talking him out of it as we speak." Wufei said.  
  
Elsewhere, Heero and Duo sat on a hill, looking out on the horizon.  
  
"So, He-Man. What's on your mind. Why are we sitting out there and why are you not marrying the girl of your dreams?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know, Duo. I guess I'm just worried about what's going to happen. What if Relena and I aren't compatible? What if I cheat on her again? I don't want to put her through that ever again. I love her too much."  
  
"Do you know what you're probably putting her through right now, Heero? She's probably crying her eyes out because she thinks that you stood her up or something. Relena doesn't care about all of that. She just knows that she loves you and she wants you to be her husband. You two already have and baby together. A beautiful child also. You guys were made for each other. So what do you say we get up and go marry this girl so we can eat that lovely cake?" Duo said smiling. Heero looked at his best man. He genuinely smiled at him and Duo smiled back.  
  
"Alright, Duo. You win." Heero stood up.  
  
At the cathedral. Relena sat, still staring out the window in a sort of trance. Duo's car pulled up at the entrance to the cathedral. Kele stood outside, glaring at the boys as they exited to car. She looked authentically evil as she burned holes in their bodies.  
  
"Uh oh. I think we have officially done it now." Duo whispered to his friend. They stopped in front of Heero's sister.  
  
"Hello, Kele." Duo said in his normal jovial voice. Kele slapped her brother.  
  
"How could you have just not showed up? I demand you go apologize to Relena. She's worried and getting a little disheartened that you just didn't want to marry her, although she won't admit that part, you can see it in her eyes. Now go apologize so that we can get this show on the road." Kele said. Heero rushed off obediently while Duo just stood there.  
  
"I think I'll just go and start getting ready." Duo said. Kele smiled at him.  
  
"Just go inside Duo."  
  
Upstairs, a knock came at Relena's door. Hilde answered it and there stood Heero.  
  
"Can I speak with Relena?"  
  
"Are you marrying her?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Of course. What kind of question was that?"  
  
"Then you cant see her. But you can talk to her through the door." Hilde said. Heero cursed under his breath.  
  
"Stupid wedding traditions."  
  
"Hold on, Heero." Hilde closed the door.  
  
"Lena, Heero's here and he has something he wants to say to you."  
  
"Relena, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I can hear you." Relena said. She stood up and walked to the door. She leaned against it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Relena. I didn't mean to worry you. I just got scared. That's all. I still want to get married to you."  
  
"Why were you scared, Heero?"  
  
"I was just having some second thoughts about me hurting you again. Duo helped me see that if I really loved you, I wouldn't do them again. I really love you and I never want to hurt you like that again." Heero said, leaning against the door. Relena smiled.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute." She said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Heero stood at the front of the cathedral. The music started playing and all 300+ guest turned around as the groomsmen and the bridesmaids came down. Then the best man and the maid of honor came down. Duo and Kele forced smiles as they walked together. Then the signature music started to play. Everyone stood and Heero looked up and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Relena wore a satin off-the-should gown with a beaded and sequin organza bodice, and a long flared skirt with a chapel train. Her veil flowed behind her at least five feet. She smiled. Heero watched her. Their eyes met and both were overcome with how much they actually loved each other. Zechs walked with his sister.  
  
When they reached their destination, Zechs took Relena's hand and put it in Heero's. They turned and faced the priest. After some talk the priest got to the words that everyone knows.  
  
"Do you, Heero Yuy, take Relena Peacecraft to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Relena Peacecraft, take Heero Yuy to be your husband, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"The by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Heero turned toward his new wife and kissed her with all the power he had in him. Relena returned the kiss with equally as much power. 


End file.
